Alluring Sectet Black Vow
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Angels and Humans can never love each other, so to get what you want, you'd go as far as giving the Devil one of your wings.


**Inazuma Eleven is not mine. Neither is Alluring Secret Black Vow by Rin and Len Kagamine. **

**This page is for TEENS only, so turn away now if you're not a GouFubu fan, a Yaoi fan/supporter or a Teenager!**

**.**

_**The wingless fallen angel,**__**  
><strong>__**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil,**__**  
><strong>__**In the past they even loved each other,**__**  
><strong>__**She ended it by her own hand.**_

**.**

A boy sat alone.

The back of his shirt was stained with blood, just like some of his silver hair, pale skin and nearly-invisible wings.

He was an angel who'd fallen from the sky and ended up on the mortal realm.

Then again, he could call it self-punishment.

He did fall in love with a demon, but ended it with his own hand.

**.**

_**The stray heartbroken angel,**__**  
><strong>__**Wandered in a town at dusk,**__**  
><strong>__**And came across a**____**girl**__**,  
><strong>__**With beautiful eyes.**_

**.**

As the boy thought about what he'd done, a stranger walked to his side.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" a sweet voice asked.

The fallen angel looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of the boy in front of him.

He had spiky platinum blonde hair, slightly tanned skin.

He was wearing a black shirt, a pair of dark chestnut trousers and black shoes.

But the feature that hade the fallen angel's heart warm up was the taller boy's deep onyx eyes.

"Uh...uh...um..." the fallen angel couldn't find the words he wanted to say, his grey eyes were getting lost in the other boy's onyx eyes, but the other boy beat him to responding.

"Do you know who you are?"

There was a silence until the angel responded.

"My name... is Fubuki Shirou."

The mortal smiled. "And I'm Gouenji Shuuya; would you like to come to my home? We should be able to find you some clean clothes that can replace those."

"...Arigatou." Fubuki responded, and so Gouenji helped Fubuki onto his feet, and walked him all the way to his home.

**.**

_**At the moment their eyes met,**__**  
><strong>__**The pathetic angel fell for her,**__**  
><strong>__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her,**__**  
><strong>__**She opened Pandora's box.**_

**.**

When the duo got to Gouenji's house, the angel was amazed.

His house was big and fancy.

"Shuuya-sama," a maid greeted, bowing in respect.

"This is a friend, Fubuki Shirou," Gouenji answered, "He'll be staying for a while, please run a bath and set up a room and some clothes for him Fuku," Gouenji explained, to which the maid bowed in response.

She led Fubuki to the bathing chambers, told him which room to go to and left him there to clean up while she prepared the room and some clothes for him.

While Fubuki was in the bathing chambers, he couldn't help but think about how something about Gouenji was so... attractive.

When he laid eyes on him, he felt his heart pounding at least 6000 beats per second.

But he knew it wasn't possible, an angel and a human could never be together, but by feeling attracted to this human, he was opening Pandora's Box.

And so he continued his bath before he got out and went to the room Fuku had instructed.

**.**

_**What she wished for was the forbidden**____**fruit**__**,  
><strong>__**Hidden behind a smile,**__**  
><strong>__**To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen,**__**  
><strong>__**All she had to do is destroy everything.**_

**.**

Fubuki knew that loving a mortal was wrong.

But he couldn't control his heart, what he wanted was the 'forbidden fruit'

And so every time he saw Gouenji with his fiancée; Raimon Natsumi, he hid these feelings with fake smiles.

He then saw the couple one day; Gouenji was looking at a dress with Natsumi.

His heart shattered when he was told that they were going to be married in a month.

He knew this meant that he could no longer love Gouenji, but his heart didn't want to give up yet.

He knew that to gain the chance to be with Gouenji, he had to give up his wing to the devil.

His head said no, but his heart was more dominant.

So he gave Gouenji the only gift he could before he went through the process.

"Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki stammered.

Gouenji heard his name and so he turned around, but didn't expect what happened next.

Fubuki grabbed his neck and gave him a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle, but he knew he couldn't love Fubuki when he was destined to marry Natsumi.

So Gouenji pushed him away, with tears starting in his eyes.

Fubuki knew where he went wrong, and so he left the mansion.

Now was the time.

**.**

_**I'll abandon my pure heart,**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm allowed to live and love you,**__**  
><strong>__**I won't hesitate to cut off these wings,**__**  
><strong>__**Let me surrender myself to the devil.**_

**.**

Fubuki found himself standing in front of the devil.

He had a Mohawk hairstyle, red eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tie, black waistcoat, a pair of black trousers and shoes.

He had a pair of black demon wings, unlike Fubuki's silver angel wings.

"So, you called for my assistance?" the devil mocked.

"I wish to abandon a wing for-"

"For the one you love, I know, I've seen you on the mortal world," the devil- also known as Fudou Akio- explained.

Fubuki stayed silent, he felt very lost in his own mind, after all, he was asking the devil for help.

"Very well then, since you have nothing to say or have any objections, just sit on this chair, the procedure won't hurt one bit," Fudou smirked like a maniac.

Fubuki gulped and obeyed him.

When Fudou got behind him, he picked out a knife from his waistcoat, and slashed it on Fubuki's left wing.

The fallen angel cried in pain as the blood leaked out of the deep wound.

He could feel himself going numb, but that feeling only lasted for a second.

When he turned around, he saw Fudou holding his wing.

"Well, that's that done, but just remember, you've just sold me your soul too," Fudou warned.

Fubuki nodded sadly and left the hellish yard.

Fudou silently mumbled to himself.

"Good luck... Shiroko."

**.**

_**The black stained**____**bride**__**,  
><strong>__**At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow,**__**  
><strong>__**She came across a mysterious boy,**__**  
><strong>__**Smiling with mournful eyes.**_

**.**

The past few weeks had been hell for Gouenji.

He tried to convince himself the kiss was nothing, but the truth was, he enjoyed the kiss.

He had to forget that though, so he tried to please Natsumi and make her as happy as he could.

And so came the day of the wedding.

As Gouenji walked around the Church Courtyard, he saw a girl.

She had long silver hair and pale skin.

A beautiful set of grey eyes looked at Gouenji.

"Hello sir, are you the man who's getting married today?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I suppose."

The girl stood up, revealing a beautiful white strapless dress that ended at just over her knees and framed her figure.

She was barefoot, but her silky skin reflected off the sun.

This girl was beautiful; Gouenji never felt a feeling of warmth this strong in his heart when he was with Natsumi.

Gouenji soon snapped out of his daydream when someone called him, it was one of his best men; Endou Mamoru.

"You may want to come in now, Natsumi will be here in a minute and the priest and your father look like they're starting to get impatient," Endou called to his friend, before he saw the girl.

"You can bring your friend too if you want, then again, it is your wedding," Endou commented, before re-entering the Church.

Gouenji looked at the girl, who was smiling at him. "It's okay, I have to go," the girl said.

And looked at him with sad eyes, before running away from the Church, even though it hurt her to leave Gouenji.

**.**

_**At the moment their eyes met,**__**  
><strong>__**The pathetic girl fell for him,**__**  
><strong>__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her,**__**  
><strong>__**She betrayed everything.**_

**.**

Gouenji stood straight as he waited for Natsumi to come.

And soon enough, she came, wearing a strapless white dress, which trailed on the floor. She was wearing a white veil on top of her straightened auburn hair.

A silver necklace was around her neck, shining in the glow of the sun.

She looked beautiful, but Gouenji could only see the silver haired girl as Natsumi.

She walked up to Gouenji as the bridesmaids left to be seated.

And so the wedding began, the priest started speaking, but all was a blur for Gouenji, that is until it was time for the vows.

When the priest asked him to place the ring on Natsumi's finger, he didn't.

He just stood there, until Natsumi told him to put the ring on her finger.

He responded after a minute.

"I can't,"

"WHAT!" Natsumi shrieked.

"I can't do this, I don't love you, it was never my plan to marry you in the first place, please find someone who can truly make you happy," Gouenji said, before he ran out of the Church and went to find that girl.

**.**

_**What they have in their hands is,**__**  
><strong>__**The fruit of lust they had desired,**__**  
><strong>__**Combining in a feverish frenzy,**__**  
><strong>__**Even their pure vow,**__**  
><strong>__**Is breaking as sin.**_

**.**

When he did find the girl, she was sitting on a bench, plucking the petals of a rose.

"There you are," Gouenji shouted, breathless from all of the running he'd done.

The girl turned around, only to be kissed by Gouenji.

She didn't move, but merely wrapped her hands around Gouenji's neck.

They stayed there, for five minutes until they released for air.

"Listen, I know we've never met, but when I saw you in that garden, there was a feeling of warmth in my heart. I never did feel that with my fiancée, I love you," Gouenji said, looking into the girls eyes.

Her eyes were watering. "I love you too," she choked before crying into Gouenji's jacket.

He rubbed her back and comforted her.

**.**

_**The pieces of the past that linked us**__**  
><strong>__**After removing them all**__**  
><strong>__**As though mourning would repent us**__**  
><strong>__**Let me plunge in and drown inside you.**_

**.**

It was a minute before he came to a conclusion.

When he lifted her chin up, her face looked so angelic, so he gave her another kiss.

When he broke it, he asked her a question.

"My name is Gouenji Shuuya, what's your name?"

She looked at him.

"My name's Yuki Shiroko." The girl responded.

Then Gouenji cleared his throat and reached for an object that he had in his pocket.

"Yuki Shiroko, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Shiroko was silent, until...

"YES! Gouenji, yes!" Shiroko cried, causing all those who were watching to cheer.

She hugged him as he placed the ring on her finger.

And with that, they shared a final kiss.

They dated for a month, it was evident that they loved each other, they proved it in what they did, the happy smiles they shared, it was all proof.

And yet it was also a sin.

**.**

_**Ah- the forbidden sin,**__**  
><strong>__**Kept cutting at the unhealed wound,**__**  
><strong>__**The angry judgment of the arrow,**__**  
><strong>__**Penetrated the pitch-black girl.**_

**.**

It was a sunny day; Gouenji left his and Shiroko's apartment and went to go get her a present while she was out.

The day was good until he turned down a road to get to the shops.

Shiroko was on that road too, but apart from her and the other people there, Natsumi was there.

She had a look of insanity on her face as she walked behind Shiroko.

Gouenji saw this and ran as fast as he could.

He was a fast runner; Natsumi pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shiroko.

Gouenji quickened his pace.

"SHIROKO!" he screamed, as Natsumi pulled the trigger, he stepped in front of it, meaning the bullet pierced him in his chest.

Shiroko looked at Gouenji in shock and screamed his name.

Natsumi laughed out before being escorted away by some witnesses.

Shiroko looked at Gouenji's dead body and cried, ordering them to go away and phone the police.

Everyone was so scared, they all obeyed, leaving her and Gouenji alone.

**.**

_**My dear, lying cold,**__**  
><strong>__**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**__**  
><strong>__**My sin against God...**__**  
><strong>__**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,**__**  
><strong>__**So I will die for you...**__**  
><strong>__**I believe that's my fate.**_

**.**

Shiroko looked at her dead fiancé and cried, until she realised something.

In order for him to live, she'd have to sacrifice her other wing.

"Fudou Akio," she cried, to which the devil himself appeared.

"You called," he said.

"I wish to sacrifice my other wing; in return, Gouenji gets to live," Shiroko said, looking straight at Fudou.

The devil smirked

"If that's your wish..."

**.**

_**The wingless fallen angel,**__**  
><strong>__**Freed from the contract of evil,**__**  
><strong>__**In exchange for her own life,**__**  
><strong>__**Leaving one feather,**__**  
><strong>__**She saved the girl.**_

**.**

Gouenji could feel his chest aching, but his eyes were able to open, just so he could see Shiroko, who was looking at him sadly.

"Gouenji Shuuya..." Shiroko started.

"What, what is it?" he asked, she looked sad but happy, why?

"I have to go."

Gouenji was silent. Until he finally said...

"You can't, you may not know me that well, but I love you, and-"

"Gouenji, I have to go, but I'm glad we got to meet, even if it's a sin, even if I once dated, I'll always love you," Shiroko whispered, before giving Gouenji a final kiss before her image changed into person Gouenji remembered.

"Shirou," by now he was sitting up, but Fubuki was fading. It was the deal he made with the devil. A single feather floated away from his breaking wing.

Fubuki grabbed it, and gave it to Gouenji.

**.**

_**And vanished away.**_

**.**

"Goodbye..."

**.**

_**The wingless fallen angel,**__**  
><strong>__**And the sinful black stained bride,**__**  
><strong>__**Even after falling into the abyss,**__**  
><strong>__**The vows' wedge entwine them,**__**  
><strong>__**Retaining their unforgivable sin.**__****_

_**When the fruit of sin falls into decay,**__**  
><strong>__**They can meet again, till then...**_

**.**

Gouenji looked as Fubuki completely faded away, leaving behind only one feather.

He stayed silent until he started to cry, clutching the feather in his hands.

**Meanwhile...**

Fubuki was in a place, it wasn't Heaven or Hell.

It was the Judgment Yard.

He was alone, but he could see that the one he loved was crying with the feather in his palms.

Fubuki sadly smiled.

"One day... We'll meet again..."

When the fruit of sin falls into decay, these two will be able to love each other.

But until then...

**.**

**Whoa, this took longer than I thought.**

**Anyway, Gomenasai if this isn't very good or doesn't completely follow the plot.**

**R&R. Please, NO FLAMES ALLOWED! **


End file.
